1. Field
Embodiments of the present invention relate to an organic light emitting display device and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of Related Art
Recently, organic light emitting display devices that display images by using an organic light emitting device, which includes an organic light emitting layer between a pixel electrode and a counter electrode, have received attention.
For example, in an active organic light emitting display device with a top emission structure, the light emitted from an organic light emitting layer may be emitted toward a transparent counter electrode used as a common electrode. Accordingly, the thickness of the counter electrode may be formed as thin as possible. As its thickness is reduced, the resistance is increased and thus, a voltage drop may occur.
An active organic light emitting display device may also include fine patterns for elements such as thin film transistors (TFTs), capacitors, and various wirings. Such fine patterns may be mainly formed through a photo-lithography process.
In relation to the photo-lithography process, first, a photoresist is uniformly applied on a substrate where a pattern is to be formed, and then, exposure equipment such as a stepper may expose the photoresist. Then, the exposed photoresist is developed (e.g., in the case of a positive photoresist). After the photoresist is developed, a pattern on the substrate is etched by using the remaining photoresist, and after the pattern is formed, any unnecessary photoresist is removed. That is, a series of processes are performed.
During a process for transferring a pattern by using a mask, since a mask with a desired pattern is generally prepared first, as the number of processes using the mask is increased, manufacturing costs for mask preparation may also increase. Moreover, when the above processes (e.g., complex processes) are performed, manufacturing processes may become more complicated and manufacturing time may increase. As a result, manufacturing costs may rise.